The last man on earth
by Rewardterror
Summary: Everyone i once knew it gone. Hi there my name is Dan evens, I am a English man 19 years old and I am... well use to work at a garage fixing cars. But one day everything changed for me. I am writing this that at least someone can see what I've done with no one being around
1. Chapter one

Chapter one

I woke up just like any other day but for some reason my alarm clock didn't go off. So i check my old digital watch which my mother gave to me. And the time that I was reading was 11:32 , and I'm my semi working head I thought "shit I'm late for work" so I quickly grab my shit and grab some fruit so I don't stave at work and leave. 30 minutes later while driving to work I thought "that's odd no early hour traffic" ,but I dismissed it because sometimes that happens but it's a rare sight.

15 minutes later

I arrive at work but I was baffled because the garage door is closed and my mate Geoff should of opened it by now so I park my car get out and start looking for his car around back and it wasn't there. So I thought "huh he's not here let's give him a call" but no service and my phone was going to die. Considering I put it in charge last night, so I what I decided that I would just go to the local supermarket at just wait at the café but when I was driving down there the traffic lights was not working and none of the stores next to me were open. I mumbled to myself saying "where the hell is everyone"(if your wondering what kind of setting this is just picture the inland countryside), I thought "screw this im going home I'm not dealing with this crap right now", after a 40 minute drive in my crappy Vauxhall Astra I arrive back home, unlocked my door and sat down on my sofa(or couch if your America) tried to turn on the tv but no power. So me being naive I dismiss it again thinking " it's just a powercut" so I walk up to the sink and I spoke to the sink saying "you better work asshole". I turn the cold tap and nothing came out, then I just groaned to myself saying well "god dammit plumbing and power is down plus most of the stores isn't open and I have not seen...a...god damn person". And that's when it hit me, "am I the only person in this area?, no I must be dreaming" I pinch myself I feel pain. My heart stops. "Everyone i know is...gone?,no I won't believe this bullshit" so I drive to my mothers house and let myself in because I have the key. The backup generator is on so the...TV works! Thank the lord, ok let's see what's happening I try to flick through the channels but all i get is a error sign from the cable box because is cannot connect to the cable company. Oh yeah parents. I yell "Mom dad where you guys at!" No response I shout upstairs this time because they can be a bit deaf at time and I repeat what I said, no response. So I run upstairs to their room and they are not there but dads phone is charged and it's...warm like someone was recently holding it. I quickly run outside and In distress I kept shouting around the housing estate "MOM DAD WHERE ARE YOU!" After shouting that for a few minutes i realise something I just might be the last known man on earth

End of chapter one

Chapter two

I was driving back home to my shitty little apartment in my crap car and deciding i there is any point on living because if i really am the last man on earth then what's the point i cant have kids because there is no last women on earth is there? No I shouldn't be thinking like this I should be trying to keep surviving, it's the most they would of wanted from me.

Right I've made a plan In my head of food drive to supermarket for anything canned based and jerry cans because i need power and my house doesn't have a electrical generator outlet so...I'm going to be moving back in with my parents not a thing that a late teenager has to say

or do for that matter but it's my best chance or survival because the big massive bonus is that they have a propane gas cooker and they have a chicken coop with chickens so that's a pro and a con all together. Right I'm parked outside of the supermarket let's go and steal some cans of food and water. I get out of my car and start walking over to the trolley stand and out of habit I just take out one.

Once I'm inside the supermarket it's really weird because once you see something alive and full of life it's just so awkward and weird to be there but it's also a pro In itself, I get to do what ever I want so I end up going to the checkout area and doing nothing, because I forgot that the tills didn't open unless there was power which kinda made me sad because I wanted just take some money out of the tills and also it would be useful because it is flammable material so I could use it to either start a fire or start the gas cooker if the spark plug didn't work. Once I got over my little depression that I still cant have money and it has no meaning here I had remembered why I came here, I went over to the area where the bread was because I knew that bread is going to run out soon so that's a massive bummer so I take a few loafs of bread and move to the next ile and it was the cereal ile and the same could be said but if I don't find a cow soon milk will be a thing of the past. After me going through the iles and taking what I need I found myself at the soup and canned area and I just started emptying the shelves into my one trolley. I managed to get a good amount in there to last me a while but the problem was water but that's easy to take care of so I quickly run off to the drinks area and started to grab the large packs of water but low and behold next to the ile there was the frozen area and there was Ben and jerrys ice cream and all of the started to melt because no power Yada yada yada. So I grab a bunch of those delish ice creams because they will be going very soon. I walk back to my trolley looking like a complete twat because I was carrying four packs of bottled water and a bunch of ice cream but I could've care less because...

I am the last man on earth


	2. Chapter two

Chapter two

I was driving back home to my shitty little apartment in my crap car and deciding i there is any point on living because if i really am the last man on earth then what's the point i cant have kids because there is no last women on earth is there? No I shouldn't be thinking like this I should be trying to keep surviving, it's the most they would of wanted from me.

Right I've made a plan In my head of food drive to supermarket for anything canned based and jerry cans because i need power and my house doesn't have a electrical generator outlet so...I'm going to be moving back in with my parents not a thing that a late teenager has to say

(also I'm going to go fourth wall on your ass, if your wondering I'm 19)

or do for that matter but it's my best chance or survival because the big massive bonus is that they have a propane gas cooker and they have a chicken coop with chickens so that's a pro and a con all together. Right I'm parked outside of the supermarket let's go and steal some cans of food and water. I get out of my car and start walking over to the trolley stand and out of habit I just take out one.

Once I'm inside the supermarket it's really weird because once you see something alive and full of life it's just so awkward and weird to be there but it's also a pro In itself, I get to do what ever I want so I end up going to the checkout area and doing nothing, because I forgot that the tills didn't open unless there was power which kinda made me sad because I wanted just take some money out of the tills and also it would be useful because it is flammable material so I could use it to either start a fire or start the gas cooker if the spark plug didn't work. Once I got over my little depression that I still cant have money and it has no meaning here I had remembered why I came here, I went over to the area where the bread was because I knew that bread is going to run out soon so that's a massive bummer so I take a few loafs of bread and move to the next ile and it was the cereal ile and the same could be said but if I don't find a cow soon milk will be a thing of the past. After me going through the iles and taking what I need I found myself at the soup and canned area and I just started emptying the shelves into my one trolley. I managed to get a good amount in there to last me a while but the problem was water but that's easy to take care of so I quickly run off to the drinks area and started to grab the large packs of water but low and behold next to the ile there was the frozen area and there was Ben and jerrys ice cream and all of the started to melt because no power Yada yada yada. So I grab a bunch of those delish ice creams because they will be going very soon. I walk back to my trolley looking like a complete twat because I was carrying four packs of bottled water and a bunch of ice cream but I could've care less because...

I am the last man on earth


	3. Chapter three

Chapter three

Once I got everything into my car I started to drive off to my parents house or soon to be new home. It's lonely having no one to talk to I was taking antidepressants before all this happened and even then that wasn't working but now I going to have to find a chemist for some more but if I find something to do I will be fine. Right back to the plan, 40 minutes later of driving I happen to drive by a dog shelter and it gave me the thought "should I take one of these dogs" but my other side of my brain was thinking logically and saying "if i adopt a dog then yes my depression will go away but then I have to teach it and feed it, which means I have to go out longer to find dog food and dedicate most of my time teaching it where not to shit in the house and not to eat the chickens" so in the end i did adopt the dog, I got out of my car and started to make my way to the dog shelter, "it smells terrible even from the outside and it's only been one day Jesus Christ" I had though to myself. I had feared the worse but when I had busted then window there was some dogs still alive the ones that wasn't was either in a vegetable state or was too young to survive. There was a young husky who was very cute, made me internally scream with cuteness overload, the second dog was a collie who was really happy to see me, and the 3rd was a black lab but the dog looked very ill?, I took a look at the labs statement board(the health board) and it said in bold words...CANCER. I didn't was him to suffer but I didn't have anything there to Put him out of his misery so I did is I took the old dying dog out of his cage put and put him down next to me, I spot the medi cabinet, was I really going to think about ending this dogs misery considering I've been suffering with crippling depression for 2 years? "no Dave this is no time to think about yourself" I sat back down next to the dying lab and cried and cried until there was no tears to cry the reason why I was crying is because I've had no one to relate to to feel this pain of a dead family and having no one to talk to about this pain, the only thing that comes close is a lab that have cancer who is laying right next to me .after I had my little moment I looked at the lab and i saw in his eyes that he was in great pain. His eyes were bloodshot and most of his fur was gone don't know why though probably kemotheopy.

Should I put this dog down who's in great pain?

Put your thoughts in the comments


	4. Chapter four

Chapter four

I was sitting next to the dog and having conflicting thoughts about that should I go ahead and murder and dog or just leave it there to either starve, but I couldn't do both so I took the collie and black lad and most of the dog food at the shelter and headed off to my...their new home. After drive for 15 minutes I came across a farm store, I did need some corn and food for the chickens so I got out of my crap car, and set off to the store. Once I got inside it was very dark and my iPhone was charged now due to my car so I went back to my car grabbed my iPhone and put the tourch on and started exploring. After 5 or 10 minute I found what I was looking for, a big bag of corn but the stupid thing is that the packaging was made of bloody shit paper so I can rip easily so after lifting two bags of corn and bird seeds to my car i went back to the farm store to see if there was anything for the two dogs. After 13 minutes of looking I found what I was looking for, hooves and pigs ears(the colour orange kind if you have seen them) and a few toys for them and dog beds. After that ordeal I got back in my car and found out that I was quite low in fuel, I said to myself "fuck, need some petrol", I drove to the nearest gas station and then thought to myself "crap will the valves be open" so I check by pulling out the hose and pore some petrol on the floor, and it turns out that luck was on my side and it was working because I've currently got a fuck ton of tin food, bird seed and corn, bread, two dogs one of them who is dying and dog food, so fuel efficiency is out the window but who gives a shit about fuel efficiency. That's right no one because I am the last man on bloody earth for god sake. After my little rant to myself I didn't realise that I was basically pouring away fuel why I was having a rant so I quickly said " crap" and stuck the hose in the hole and started to put fuel in my car. I just might be having a good time while everyone is gone. After I had filled up my car I saw a rock on the floor so I picked it up and chucked it at the window, the window instantly smashed into pieces and I slightly felt better about myself for reason which was a bit weird, I thought to myself "well now then let's go home now, I'll be back for gas for the generator". When I got back home a thought popped into my head, "I need to move my things over here from my old place...crap that's going to take a while", I had a desktop PC with a monitor and I contained lots of movies which I absolutely love myself for downloading now because no more movies online because the power is down everywhere else so I'm going to either go to the closest video store and just take all of the dvds. But that's another thing power, and I'm going to need a freezer because if I want to cook good stuff then I'm gonna need it as well. After I drop all the stuff off and drop the dogs off with feeding and putting bottled water in there bowl and headed off to get two generators, though I am hoping to find 3200W generators. About half way through the journey I remembered I have Spotify premium so I plug my phone in and open my windows and start playing High way to hell AC/DC

After the song finished I found what I was looking for the hardware superstore, after breaking the window to get in it was very dark but I used to work there as well and I remembered this place had a large backup generator just for the doors and lighting for this place so I run behind the service desk and there was a stairwell going down and I reached the basement it was pitch black but at least I had my trusty torch, I managed to reach the door(the reason how Dave knows this is because he was the assistant manager before he was a mechanic) it was a crap wooden door so all I had to do was kick it down. Once the door was on the floor there was the generator and luck being good to me the key was still in the ignition of it so all I did was twist the key until it was on, the generator was on and the lights were on, we have power people. I run upstairs and I never realised what the time was and it was 5:00PM on my digital watch, "Jesus time has gone by quick, right all in need to do is grab the generators and go, but I do need to start growing food now" right so in my head now is that I need power and food to survive, so I got to the area where the generators should be but they sadly don't have he 3200w generators so all I did was pick up four 1200w generators so it will add up to 4800w so that's more than enough. After I lifted them one at a time to my car I started to go and have a look at the garden centre that is here, the doors automatically open and there were little packets of seed that were flowers but soon I might just them so I take them and shove them in my pocket and start to look for tomatoes seeds I managed to find a bunch and did the same. Shove them in my pocket as for potatoes Ive seen some at the house so that's off the list, you know what grab all the veg and fruit seeds i might need them. After that I take home lots of small packets of seeds and a Japanese peace Lilly and a cactus because I've always wanted a cactus.

End of Chapter four

Leave your comment on what you think so far i want to see your opinions


	5. Chapter five

Chapter five

When I got home with all the things which I kindly 'borrowed/stolen' it wasn't that great for when that I have to do everything by myself, and now I have to hook up the electrics to the small generators, find a place where I could plant my food to sustain so I don't die, find a good place for my cactus, also I could use the next doors back garden as a small farm.

"One at a time Dave" I said to myself

Oh crap almost forgotten about the dogs, I had to try and find a place where I could find a place to put the dog beds which I did find out that one of my dogs is a female and the other is a male, huh the more you know. Right both beds can go in the front room, their food can be put underneath the stairs, now here's the problem... water, if I am going to keep these dogs then I am going to need to get lots and lots of bottled water, which I going to have to use the next doors house as a storage place, that's neat. Also if I'm going to go all out with the dog plan then I've just gotten a great idea.

If I get lots of tarp and get metal barrels then I will have a water catchers, Dave your a genius. But first I need to put all this food away.(half hour later)Right now that's done, I still have the problem of needing another freezer, "oh my god next door had one I remember" I said to myself, so I ran outside with the younger collie following me and I tried to jump over the wooden fence but ended up doing the Simon pegg gag,(which if people didn't know the gag is that he jumps over the fence and it falls over with him on it) after I did the gag by accident I opened up the sliding door and walked in the house.

It smelled like weed, it got my bloody hopes up because I thought that this place was a drug den which was growing weed, nope turns out that the neighbors were weed addicts. But hey at least they have a bit of it left for me, after I take the weed and investigate the house for any food and a freezer but then I remembered for some reason that I had left the gas canister in my car and the BBQ in there so I aborted my mission for a freezer and walked to my old banger to pull out the food makers. I had to try and find the right place for it can't put it inside because when I cook burgers there is a lot of grease that becomes vapour so it will fuck up the house and make it smell like burgers, can't put it in the open because it will get water damage if nothing is covering it, then I also remember that my parents rented a gazebo and never payed for it so I got it out and set it up but I had to make sure that it wasn't going to fly off when there is a storm so I dug holes where the feet of the gazebo where and put the feet and buried them. So after that I put the BBQ in there and cooked myself a steak on it, it was gorgeous to eat. After I ate the steak I had checked my watch and it was 8:00pm and i thought oh crap forgot to feed the dogs so I get a cup full of dog food each and put it into a bowl and give it to them and decide that I would got to bed early so I let the dogs to the house and went upstairs to bed because I have a long fucking day for my tomorrow

End of chapter five

Please people can you leave comments so I know how I am doing


End file.
